


Insufferable

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, In Truth, Light Angst, idiots to lovers, moderate pining, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “Please don’t be mad Kate.”Kate Sheffield’s head spun towards her sister, eyebrows raised, fixing Edwina with a stare across the restaurant table and said suspiciously “And why would I be mad?”“Because the friend that we’re waiting on is Eloise and she’s bringing Anthony.”ORAnthony Bridgerton and Kate Sheffield are coworkers who despise one another.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 50
Kudos: 351





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I just read all of the Bridgerton books really quickly, and Anthony and Kate wouldn't leave me alone with this idea for a fic.  
> Honestly, sorry it's such a marathon read. I apparently have no self control.  
> Happy Reading!

“Please don’t be mad Kate.”

Kate Sheffield’s head spun towards her sister, eyebrows raised, fixing Edwina with a stare across the restaurant table and said suspiciously “And why would I be mad?”

“Because the friend that we’re waiting on is Eloise and she’s bringing Anthony.” Edwina was whispering now, speaking very quickly. “Close your mouth Kate, they’re coming over.” Kate’s mouth had indeed fallen open she realised, momentarily struck dumb by her sister’s announcement.

“Eddie! I cannot believe yo-“ Kate began to hiss furiously at her sister before being interrupted by a soft, commanding voice to her right.  
“I do hope I’m not interrupting, Miss Sheffield.” She could hear his smirk, even before sliding her eyes up to meet his. Anthony Bridgerton.

When Kate had started work at the prominent law firm _Bridgerton and Sons_ as an associate a year ago she’d known him by reputation of course. There was scarcely a person in London who hadn’t seen him in the social pages, and likely even fewer young socialites who hadn’t appeared amongst the pages with him; His reputation as London’s (possibly England’s) most notorious womaniser only outstripped by his reputation as London’s most ruthless solicitor. The Bridgertons were a very old, very affluent family, the members of which were often described as ‘leading society”. She had expected to find him smug, standoffish at worst but nothing had prepared her for the man himself; As unflattering an admission as it may be all solicitors had an ego but Anthony Bridgerton was, as it transpired, second to none in that regard as well. Kate found him to be arrogant, very nearly unbearable and, owing an incident within her first month of employment that may or may not have involved Kate viciously pelting his croquet ball into a nearby pond at the company picnic, Anthony found her “Impossible”. Yes, their animosity was well known around the office which was, indirectly proportional to its reputation, quite a small operation. And so, unfortunately for everyone involved, Kate and Anthony interacted on a near daily basis despite the best efforts of their respective assistants. And now she was expected to eat dinner with him as well, insufferable.

As her eyes slid to meet his, she fixed the most false smile she could manage on her face and replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster at such short notice, “Of course not _Mr. Bridgerton_.” His smirk widened, she cursed internally at having taken his bait so quickly, the formal use of her surname was one of his many jibes. “I was only informing my sister that it was rude of her to drag you away from one of you many companions on a Friday evening. Surely it’s your busiest night of the week. Whatever will _The Mirror_ print tomorrow?” Anthony’s sister Eloise snorted with laughter as she dropped into the seat to Edwina’s left leaving Anthony to take the only available seat beside Kate who was glaring at both Eloise and her own sister with a look meant to convey _I will kill you both later._ Anthony, for his part, merely chuckled lightly and whispered “No need to be jealous, Katie.” Close to her ear, devilish smirk still fixed on his stupidly handsome face, brown eyes twinkling at her. He was clearly enjoying her surprise, taking delight in her discomfort and she hated him for it. Her stomach lurched uncomfortably at the expression.

“Don’t call me that.” Kate snapped before sighing and squaring her shoulders, settling in for one of the more taxing dinners of her life.

By the time the main course had arrived the table at large had begun the ignore the awkward tension and pointed comments that inevitably filled the air around Anthony and Kate as Edwina and Eloise begun regaling their siblings with tales from their university days. Anthony laughed lightly at whatever Eloise had said, Kate had lost track of the conversation some time ago and was now staring at Anthony from the corner of her eye. In moments like this, when he was sitting quietly devoting his attention to one of his siblings she could almost tolerate his presence. Almost.

“Edwina is the only model I know with a mad attraction to the most serious scholars. What does this new one study Eddie?” Now that caught Kate’s attention, head spinning towards her sister.

“New one? What new one?!” Edwina was glaring at Eloise with a murderous expression as if to say _Look what you’ve done now!_ It was having little real effect on Eloise who was now smirking into her glass.

“Well…I’ve been seeing someone Kate. John: He’s a professor of philosophy.” It was clear from Eloise’s inability or unwillingness to hold back her laughter that Kate was doing a poor job of concealing her confusion at Edwina wanting to date a professor of _philosophy_ of all things. She opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by a smirk from her right and “Come on Sheffield, maybe your sister doesn’t want to end up a shrew spinster like you.” Kate stiffened immediately, Eloise’s laughter stopped, even Edwina who was generally unflappable stilled and stared open mouthed across the table at Anthony.Anthony himself seemed to realise he may have gone too far, something like pity sparking in his eyes. _God, anything but pity_ Kate thought, she could bear anything but that from this man. She had to get away from him, couldn’t be around him another second longer.

“Kate I-“

He started to say as Kate herself whispered “Excuse me.” Stood, and rushed from the restaurant onto the street outside.

Leaning against the side of the building Kate let out a long exhale, choking back a few tears, the night air blowing softly around her. She’d be damned if she gave Anthony Bridgerton the satisfaction of getting her this riled up, even if he wasn’t there to see it. Why on earth did that man have such an effect on her?! Just seeing his smug expression made her blood boil. If she allowed herself a moment of self reflection surely she would realise the reason his calling her a shrew of all things had had such an effect on her and so of course, she certainly wouldn’t be doing that, most definitely not on a street corner in Mayfair that was for damn sure. And besides she knew already that a lifetime of being inadvertently referred to as “the smart Sheffield” opposed to her sister’s obvious charm and beauty had left her with a slight aversion to comparisons between the two but why did _He_ have to bring it up? Kate heard footsteps approaching and without looking up from her shoes said “I’m fine Eddie. I’ll be back in soon.” A decidedly more masculine voice than Kate had been expecting replied:  
“I’m glad to hear it. Dinner was quite nice until I was a massive prick I suppose.” Kate’s head shot up to meet Anthony’s eyes. In the twelve months of their acquaintance Kate had seen a great deal of expressions on his face ranging from smug and self satisfied to abject fury (the latter seemingly reserved for her alone) but this, she realised with a start, was new. His face was somber and his posture shrunken, he looked smaller than his staggering 6ft as he stood a few feet from her, face lit by the streetlights, his brown eyes with that same soft pitying edge she’d seen inside moments before. For some reason, pride wounded and embarrassed as she was it made her furious.

“My mother would be appalled by my behaviour I suppose but I can’t seem to help myself around you.” He was continuing on, clearing his throat now as if it would undercut some of the awkwardness he was clearly feeling at having to grovel to his nemesis who had just very nearly caused a scene in a crowded restaurant.

“What are you doing out here, Anthony?” Kate’s voice sounded hollow to her own ears, the voice of someone on the verge of tears.He continued softly.

“I believe most people refer to as an apology. I know we have quite the history of sparring but that was clearly over the line and I’m really very-“

“Don’t! Anthony please just go back inside, you’ve done enough!” Kate spat at him, tears threatening to spill in earnest now, she pretended not to see him flinch. “We’re only here because our sisters tricked us into it so I don’t think we have to pretend not to hate one another any longer.” Kate turned to storm away from him but was stopped by a hand on her arm pulling her back towards him, standing so close she could feel his chest against hers, it was hard to miss the smell of his (probably very expensive) cologne and her breath caught at the expression in his eyes.

“Whatever you may think Kate, I don’t hate you.” Anthony said softly, refusing to break eye contact with her. Kate felt a stab of _something_ deep in her chest. A moment of silence stretched out between them until a man jostled past them breaking whatever trance they’d been in. Anthony dropped her arm and stepped back from her, Kate felt the cold air blow around her again.

“I’ll see you Monday, Kate.” He said moving back towards the restaurant before pausing with his hand on the door, fixing her with another smug smirk and said “Not sure what you meant about being tricked though. I knew you’d be here.” And if she didn’t know better, Kate could have sworn he winked as he walked through the door.

_____________

“Is there something you need to tell me Kate?” Mary asked, eyebrows raised expectantly. Kate stilled immediately with her pancake ladened fork halfway to her mouth, she’d heard that careful tone before. As though her stepmother was trying very hard to keep an emotion at bay and the result was rarely good. Mary Sheffield took family very seriously. Sunday brunches were nonnegotiable with her daughters (Kate and Edwina often joked that if they died they’d better make damn sure it didn’t interfere with brunch or Mary would raise them from the dead only to kill them herself) and so it was a safe bet that if a question was raised here, it was serious; Mary clearly had a topic in mind

“Er… no?” Edwina was drinking her juice feigning an air of nonchalance though her eyes were locked on Kate and she’d had the glass to her mouth for a full 30 seconds.

“Really?” Mary replied tersely, “Are you sure?” Kate was wracking her brain at Mary’s insistence, Eddie had finally put down her orange juice.

“Mum if she doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s okay.” Edwina said in a carefully measured tone still staring at her sister “She’ll tell us about it when she’s ready.” Kate was looking between her sister and stepmother, brow furrowed. Clearly she was missing something here.

“What are you talking about?” Kate enquired hesitantly, the carefully scrutinising expression on Mary’s face was making her suddenly very afraid of the answer. There was a second of silence, a wordless conversation seemed to be happening between Mary and Edwina as if wondering how far they should push things this morning and then, hesitantly Edwina spoke.

“Kate… did you happen to see the newspaper this morning?” Whatever Kate had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t that. At the look on her face Edwina seemed to understand that No, Kate had bloody well not read the newspaper, of all things, picked up her phone and slid it across the table to her. Kate looked down at the screen and gasped.

“ _Fuck!”_ Kate’s fork clattered to the table barely registering Mary’s chastising “Language Katharine.” As she stared down at the article on her sister’s phone, at the very top of this morning’s _Mirror_ was a picture of a dark haired woman arguing with Anthony Bridgerton, a woman she immediately recognised as herself.

“ _London’s premier playboy was out and about again on Friday night visiting Mayfair’s_ Whistledown _restaurant. Anthony Bridgerton (31) was seen in the company of his sister, Eloise (23), model Edwina Sheffield (23) and an unknown woman. The night seemed destined to end in heartbreak for Mr. Bridgerton whose plain Jane date appeared to leave the restaurant followed by a lover’s quarrel right on the very street outside! The other patrons surely can not have complained of the experience as Bridgerton and his fling appeared to mend fences though left separately. Dinner and a show, table for 1 please! So who is the young lady who seems to have our Anthony in quite the spin? Gossips of London, you have your instructions! June 17th 2020”_

The blurb itself was accompanied by two pictures, in the first Anthony was several feet from Kate, his posture shrunken, hers defensive angry expression fixed in place. The next was, Kate hated to admit, quite damning. They were standing chest to chest (just as she remembered) gazing into each other’s eyes. Looking at the image it was difficult to avoid the feelings she’d been pushing away since Friday, the same flutter in her stomach was happening again. Kate read the article several times before resting the phone back on the table. She could feel her family’s eyes on her, she took a deep breath and raised hers to meet them. Mary’s satisfied smile was nearly more than Kate could handle at 10am.

“So just how long have you been seeing Anthony Bridgerton?” Kate didn’t know what was more irritating. The fact that T _he Mirror_ had printed a reminder of one of the more humiliating moments of her life or the fact that it was evident her traitorous family believed it.

“I haven’t… I’m not! He’s insufferable!” Kate retorted defensively. Edwina was smirking at her, innocently cutting her pancakes into neat little squares.

“Well, that’s not what the article says _Miss Sheffield_.” Oh Edwina was toying with her now. Dropping her voice on the last words in a poor imitation of Anthony’s deep baritone.

“You were out to dinner with him sweetheart. And that last picture… my breath caught just seeing the way he was looking at you.” Clearly mother and daughter had rehearsed their attack prior to her arrival. Kate felt her cheeks grow hot and cursed at herself.

“I was only there because Judas over there,” she gestured at Edwina who did have the decency to look a little apologetic, “tricked me into it! And if he was looking at me in any way it was with hatred, we can’t stand one another.” Kate knew it was a lie. Hadn’t he told her as much the other night, standing so close she could have counted the freckles on the bridge of his nose? Well, she certainly wasn’t going to tell her mother that. Deny, Deny, Deny.

“In my defence,” Edwina was saying now, Kate shook those thoughts from her mind and attempted to focus on her own defence, “You’ve complained about him for so long, and Eloise says he talks about you all the time. I just wanted to see it for myself. And oh my god, Mum. There were sparks.” She was laughing in earnest now, eating those damn pancakes. Mary looked delighted. Kate was tempted to throw her own pancakes at Edwina’s perfect face.

“There were no sparks! He said something very unkind if you must know, and he followed me outside to apologise. Which was ridiculous because it didn’t bother me at all.” Another lie. Mary and Edwina were once more conversing nonverbally. Mary obviously fact checking the situation. Edwina turned her attention back to Kate and said softly,

“He looked so sorry when you left Kate.” Kate rolled her eyes sullenly, but Edwina continued anyway. “He stood up the second you left the table, and when he came back he was so apologetic to me as well.” Mary’s brow furrowed at this, clearly considering this development and then she spoke hesitantly.

“You have to admit Kate, the pictures do seem to-“

“You can’t believe everything you read, Mary. In _The Mirror_ of all places!” Kate attempted a chuckle at the end, it sounded wrong. Silence fell over the table, as Kate picked her fork up and went back to eating, eyes fixed firmly on the plate in front of her, hoping the subject would be dropped.

“He is awfully handsome though, if I were twenty-five years younger…” Mary whispered conspiratorially. Kate’s head whipped up, shock evident on her face. Edwina was practically cackling now.

“He’s also slept with half of England!” Kate retorted, sounding like a petulant teenager. Mary smirked.

“You can’t believe everything you read, Kate. In _The Mirror_ of all places!” Indignation at having been bested flared in Kate’s chest.

“No retort on account of his handsomeness I notice.” Edwina muttered smirking over her cup at Kate. Kate cursed herself again.

“Well I hate him, I’m not blind.” Kate shot back. This did nothing to curb Edwina’s teasing and she replied

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the court what an excellent rebuttal from Miss Katharine Sheffield LLB.” At this, Kate reached across the table to swat at her sister, who ducked masterfully.

“Girls!” Mary chastised them though the seriousness of her censure was undercut by the smile on her face. She paused for a second before fixing her eldest daughter with a soft expression. “You know we just want you to be happy, Katie.” The indignation, Kate was feeling disappeared at the nickname Mary saved for moments of comfort, and inexplicably a lump formed in her throat. Kate finally managed to choke out.

“I am happy.” No one was convinced. Kate never was a very good liar after all.

_____________

Kate’s assistant, Lucy, met her the next morning with a list of her appointments (as usual), and a hesitant smirk (not as usual).

“And you’re meeting Mr. Twombley at three today to go over the settlement with his wife’s-“ Kate groaned at that, Mr. Twombley was an odious man, and his soon to be ex-wife was even worse.

“I know, he’s terrible. Hopefully it’ll be settled soon and you won’t have to see him again.” Lucy continued on making a sympathetic noise in Kate’s direction; Kate scoffed.

“Are you assuming Mr. Twombley won’t marry wife number four and require another divorce twelve months from now? I believe that is a little optimistic Lucy.” Lucy laughed lightly, as Kate sunk into her desk chair the two lapsed into companionable silence. Lucy was looking at Kate with a curious expression. Kate knew what was coming next.

“So Kate… What did you get up to this weekend?” Kate glanced up at Lucy over the top of her coffee cup. The question was innocent enough, Lucy asked it every Monday, her expression was very carefully controlled polite interest but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

“You saw that did you?” Kate replied, voice flat. “How hard was it for you to wait a full 15 minutes to bring it up?” Lucy had abandoned nonchalance and was grinning at Kate across the desk now.

“It was very difficult you definitely don’t pay me enough for my outstanding professionalism.” This made Kate smile, Lucy clearly saw this as a sign to push forward “So tell me, how did you end up wrapped in Anthony Bridgerton’s arms on a street corner?” The glare Kate gave her would have been enough to turn a lesser woman to stone.

“I was not wrapped in his arms! I was… standing near him at best! And anyway we are not having this conversation we’re much too busy, I have that meeting with Miss Berback in 30 minutes.” Deny. Deny. Deny. Lucy stood and made her way towards the door. “Mr Ber _brooke_ , and you can just fill me in later.” Kate couldn’t even see her face but she new that Lucy was smiling.

“I should have fired you ages ago!” Kate muttered, (half) joking.

“As if you would.” Lucy replied before briskly closing the office door and leaving Kate to stew.

By midday the few people who hadn’t already heard what was apparently London’s hottest gossiphad been informed. And how indeed could they have missed the article, carefully clipped from yesterday’s paper stuck to the refrigerator in the tea room with the words “Congrats to the happy couple!” Scrawled in handwriting that looked suspiciously like the writing she’d often seen on memos from Anthony Bridgerton’s assistant. Kate had gasped furiously, and pulled it from the door crumpling and tossing it in the bin, snapping “Isn’t there any work to be done in this office?!” To whoever t was making tea beside her, Storming out of the room cursing Anthony’s assistant as she made her way back to her office.

“Oh sister!” Kate groaned, speak of the devil: Gregory Bridgerton. Anthony had hired his brother to be his assistant at the beginning of the year while he finished his undergraduate studies, Kate thought a likely attempt to get him interested in the family business given Anthony was the only Bridgerton son working at _Bridgerton and Sons_. So far Gregory seemed more interesting in chatting to Hermione Watson, the receptionist.

“I am positively heartbroken that you didn’t see fit to confide in me when my brother finally got over himself and begged you to go to dinner with him.” Gregory’s boyish face was practically radiating with joy at the opportunity to cause Kate a little discomfort. In general Kate liked Gregory, he was kind and had managed to charm most of the female population of the office in the first few weeks of his employment. Unfortunately, this also made it very difficult for Kate to stay irritated at him.

“Fortunately, Gregory, I’ve already received your felicitations in the tea room. Feel free to send a gift to me through Lucy’s desk though.” Kate replied mustering all the sarcasm she could, barely looking at him as she continued the march to her office. Gregory continued smirking at her, clearly enjoying himself.

“Our Mother was particularly excited to recognise you from Friday’s photoshoot.” This made Kate stumble a little. When she’d first met Violet Bridgerton at last year’s company picnic she’d been curious to meet the woman who had raised a man such as Anthony. What she’d found was an incredibly kind woman who, when introduced to her had swept her up into a very warm, motherly hug and an “Anthony’s told me so much about you!” The very thought had made Kate’s blood run cold. Every time since then, when Violet had come to the office to see her son or been present at a company sponsored event, Kate had been greeted in a warm manner. Kate liked Violet Bridgerton, and for some reason knowing that she had seen those pictures filled her with the same dread as when her own family had confronted her. She shook it off, Gregory was just teasing her after all. “She practically begged Anthony to bring you to dinner this week.” Kate felt a stab of something uncomfortably like nerves.

“Does Anthony really do so little work that you have time to be the office gossip?” Kate tisked at him, smiling slightly.

“Ooo speak of the devil. You’ve summoned him Kate!” Gregory whispered to her conspiratorially, laughing to himself. Kate’s head swivelled around, stomach lurching uncomfortably to see Anthony Bridgerton striding through the office towards her in a three piece suit. Kate could take a bit of gentle ribbing, but she certainly wasn’t going to stand in the middle of the office and put on a matinee for the employees. She spun round and began walking as quickly as she could without running.

“Miss Sheffield, might I see you in my office?” His deep voice cut through the background chatter the office, and the murmuring instantly quieted. But Kate had reached her office now, and she turned quickly, noting his raised eyebrow and faintly amused expression.  
“I’m afraid I’m about to go into a meeting with Mr. Berbrum.” She said tightly, opening her office door and stepping inside.  
“Mr. Ber _Brooke,_ should be here shortly, Kate. _”_ Lucy said dutifully catching on immediately, Berbrooke had come and gone several hours ago. Kate nodded her thanks and closed her office door quickly. Outside she heard Lucy say innocently “Miss Sheffield has a very busy schedule this week, Mr. Bridgerton. Perhaps I could move some appointments and make some time for you on Thursday?” And then Anthony’s response, a polite:

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Lucy.” Kate’s phone sounded seconds later with a message from Lucy.  
“ _A lover’s quarrel?”_

 _“_ No!” Kate yelled through the shut door. She could hear Lucy laughing outside as she threw her phone in a desk drawer.

To round out a truly terrible day, Kate had sat with the Twombleys for _three_ hours while they argued over their divorce settlement. Kate had no idea that two people could hate one another quite so much, this coming from her, who could barely be in the same room as her colleague. Kate let out a long sigh and dropped her head to the desk, this had been the longest Monday on record surely. The office door opened, Kate didn’t even bother to lift her head.

“Do you want me to order dinner for you before I head out Kate?” Lucy was standing in the doorway, jacket on, bag in hand. Kate sighed again.

“No, you go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lucy hesitated for a second and then said,

“Kate, people will forget about this soon. And you have to admit, it is sort of funny.” Kate gave her a look that conveyed she clearly did not find it funny, then closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. Lucy chuckled and turned away “Oh! Mr. Bridgerton, I didn’t see you there.” Kate’s eyes sprung open, praying that Gregory was standing in the doorway but no, god was not feeling kind today; Anthony was standing there. He’d abandoned his suit jacket due to the late hour, sleeves rolled up slightly, hair a little tousled. Kate’s breath caught a little at the sight. _For fuck’s sake Kate, pull yourself together. You hate the man._ Lucy shot her a smirk and said “I was just leaving for the day. Can I get you anything before I go, sir?” Kate gave her a look that said _If you leave me alone with this man, you’re fired._ As Anthony said, not breaking eye contact with Kate: “No, Thank you Lucy. Enjoy your night.”

Lucy turned back and winked at Kate before stepping around Anthony with a “Goodnight, Kate.” And leaving without waiting for a reply.

Kate straightened her posture, maintaining eye contact, waiting for him to speak first not really knowing what to say anyway. She could feel his eyes burning into hers, her cheeks beginning to burn as the silence stretched between them. Surely one of them would have to speak soon.

“I brought you dinner.” Anthony’s deep voice rattled through the silent room. Kate prided herself on rarely being speechless, but she was making quite a habit out of it the last few days.

“I’m sorry?” Kate said slowly, not entirely comprehending his statement despite its technically simple nature. Anthony smirked slightly and moved an arm from behind his back, a nondescript paper bag clutched in his hand, then extending it out to her. “I noticed your final meeting ran late and I thought you might be hungry.” His voice was a carefully constructed balance of commanding and conversational. Kate stayed silent, eyebrows steadily climbing towards her hairline, making no effort to move towards the proffered bag. “It’s just sushi Kate. I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re worried about.” His smirk was growing my apparent with each passing second and Kate was growing more and more confused. Firstly, her long time rival had allegedly accepted an invitation knowing she would be in attendance now he was buying her dinner. It was too odd, much too familiar, much too dangerous. His eyes were still fixed on hers and if he kept look at her like that- no. Too dangerous. Anthony seemed to give up any hope of her taking the bag from his hand and dropped it lightly on the desk in front of her.

“Thank you.” Kate mumbled in response, tearing her eyes from his and staring at the bag in front of her half glad for the distraction from the way his tall frame seemed to loom over in the small space, eyes scorching into to top of her head as she looked down.

“It’s the least I can do. You are my girlfriend after all.” She could hear the barely concealed amusement in his voice, slight sarcasm leaking in. It was an attempt to make light of the situation and she knew it. And yet-

“I’m not your girlfriend!” Kate growled at him, standing up suddenly in an effort to regain the upper hand, as if she ever had it. Kate saw his eyes widen slightly in surprised before his face slipped into a condescending expression.

“Well I saw it in the newspaper, so it must be true.” The sarcasm in his tone was more than slight now, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. His amusement sparked Kate’s irritation more easily than usual. Her long day was taking its toll.

“The only thing that’s true is that I would rather be Boris Johnson’s girlfriend than yours. I’m only thankful that I’m so insignificant they had no idea who I was. I’m not sure I could bear it if my name was actually linked to yours.” Kate ground out, her voice cold.

“Well, Boris will be pleased Katie! You could certainly do much worse than him, or a handsome devil like me.” Anthony replied, openly laughing at her now. “And just so you know, the mirror has just identified my plain Jane girlfriend as one Katharine Grace Sheffield, LLB.” The fine thread that was Kate’s patience snapped.

“I told you not to call me that! Jesus _fucking_ christ Anthony! I have had a very _very_ long day and I know everyone thinks it’s really very funny to imagine that you’d date me, but it’s not! I’ve worked so hard to be taken seriously and now I’m just another one of Anthony Bridgerton’s conquests! So just stop! Stop buying me dinner, stop apologising, just stop! Just stay away from me!” She had abandoned her cool unaffected tone, and her voice had risen to a sharp shout. Anthony’s eyes hardened immediately, and his expression flitted from amused, to irritated, to angry in a split second as he stepped towards her and when he spoke his voice was lower than she’d ever heard it before, her stomach clenched.  
“Well I’m sorry the thought of being around me is so absolutely repugnant to you Kate, I really am. I’m just trying to be civil but apparently that’s too much to expect from either of us. What do you want from me? When I engage with you I’m ‘insufferable’ and when I ignore your belligerence and disgust, I’m unbearable. You can’t have it both ways Kate!” His voice, like hers had risen to a shout at the end. He had moved closer to her during his speech and he was practically crowding her against the edge of her desk, his eyes boring into hers, both breathing heavily in their anger. Kate could smell his cologne again. Until this moment she had never noticed their height difference. He practically dwarfed her slight frame, her stilettos only binging her eyes level with his nose meaning she had to tilt her head upwards to maintain eye contact. Angry silence stretched between them. His eyes flicked down to her lips and suddenly his lips were on hers. His mouth was hot and unrelenting as it moved against hers, his hands moving to grip her waist and pull her flush against him, her hands found his hair. Kate let out a moan and she heard a rumble in Anthony’s throat that sounded like a growl. Her knees swayed and threatened to give out entirely.

Anthony Bridgerton was kissing her. Jesus Christ, Anthonywas _kissing_ her. In a moment of pure panic Kate wrenched her mouth from his and pushed against his chest to create some space between them.

“No. No! I can’t- I have to go!” Kate spun away from him, seeing him catch his breath, the lean muscles in his forearms straining as he leaned against her desk.

“Kate-“ Anthony started, his voice rough, but Kate had already grabbed her coat and sprinted from the room. She was in the lift before the tears started falling.

_____________

Kate slipped straight into the bathroom muttering thanks that Edwina wasn’t home yet to see her disheveled state, hoping to wash the lingering scent of his cologne off her which she was sure she was imagining anyway, it didn’t work. As she looked at the mirror above the bathroom sink she cursed herself. She had let Anthony Bridgerton kiss her, let it go on for far longer than it should have, worse she had kissed him back. She’d known his reputation before accepting the job and sworn she would never be one of those girls, and yet here she was. She couldn’t stop thinking about his lips on hers, the way his hair had felt between her fingers, soft and silky, the blazing look in his eyes as he moved towards her. She could feel her cheeks flushing again at the memory. A loud pounding wrenched Kate from her thoughts, her brow furrowing in confusion. It was past ten, who on earth would be knocking on her door so urgently?

Kate hurried through the living room opening the door in such a swift movement that the man on the other side lost his balance and fell lightly against her. The now familiar cologne scent engulfed her.

“Anthony! What the fuck?! It’s really late can we just not-“ Kate started confusion and outrage bubbling to the surface. She was far from ready to unpack what had happened between them, but the panic in his eyes stopped her short.

“I’m not here for that, Kate. Something’s happened.” Kate felt her whole body go numb, her hearing seemed fuzzy, she couldn’t focus. Anthony was explaining that she’d left her phone in her desk drawer and after several minutes of consistent ringing, he’d looked and, seeing Mary’s name, he’d answered it. The words _Edwina, car crash_ and _, hospital_ echoing in her head. Then Anthony was pushing her arms through her coat, guiding her gently down the stairs and into his waiting town car with a very soft “Come on, Kate.” He murmured something to his driver then buckled her into the seat when the car started moving and she didn’t.

“Everything’s going to be alright Kate. Your mother is meeting us there.” Anthony whispered calmly wiping a few stray tears from her face with his thumb, She nodded slightly in response. Silence filled the space between them for a moment and then Kate whispered, voice cracking: “How did you know?” Anthony’s brow furrowed trying to track the question. “Where I live, I mean?” Kate continued, hoping to keep her mind from conjuring images of her sister bleeding over the road. Alone.

To her surprise Anthony chuckled lightly “I called Eloise and asked for your address. She’d already mentioned you lived with Edwina. Fair warning, I think she assumed I was headed over to seduce you. As any reasonable man would on a Monday evening.” To her even greater surprise she heard herself let out a watery chuckle. Anthony seemed to understand her need to change the subject, seemed to grasp the fact that Kate wanted to hear anything but his promises that everything would be fine, promises he could never keep anyway. A warm feeling settled in Kate’s chest that she couldn’t quite name.

The car came to an abrupt halt and Anthony was in his brand of quick, calm motion again, at complete odds with Kate’s panicked despondency.He had opened his own door and moved around to open hers before she could really register what had happened. She looked up at him with a helpless expression, suddenly unable to move at all, filled with dread at what may await her. Anthony leant down and grasped her hand, pulling her gently from her seat. He kept a firm grip on her hand as he gently pulled her towards the accident and emergency entrance. “I’ll be right here Kate. And your mother’s inside.” He said softly, lips close to her ear and truly, for a moment she felt calm and safe.

“Kate!” Mary’s voice called out almost as soon as they walked through the door, momentarily blinded by the harsh lighting after the comparative darkness outside. Mary pulled Kate into a tight hug that Kate returned with one arm.

“What happened Mary?” Kate said softly when her step mother released her after several long moments. When she pulled back Kate could see tears in Mary’s eyes threatening to spill over, her eyes already red.

“She was coming home from a photoshoot and something happened with the car, it veered off and hit a tree. The doctors have taken her into surgery already, they’ll let us know when there’s news. What are we going to do if we lose her as well Kate?” Mary’s voice was wavering slightly tears falling in earnest now, she grabbed Kate’s arm.

“We’re not going to.” Kate said fiercely, taking Mary’s hand in hers, hoping to convince herself as well. Mary nodded and smiled sadly, then started. She had noticed Anthony standing close beside Kate, tucked into her side really, he had nowhere to go as Kate was yet to let go of his hand.

“Oh my!” Mary whispered, though loudly enough that both Kate and Anthony realised she was addressing him. Anthony stepped forward and held out his hand which Mary shook lightly.

“I’m Anthony Bridgerton.” He said in his calm voice. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sheffield, I only wish it were under better circumstances.” Mary was looking down at their linked hands with a curious expression on her face, and said nothing so Anthony continued. “Forgive the intrusion ma’am but I felt I needed to make sure Kate arrived safely.” Mary seemed to shake her head and look up at Anthony finally, smiling, clearly pleased with his odd, slightly formal introduction.

“Please, Anthony call me Mary. All _friends_ of my daughters do.” Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes at the emphasis on the word “friends”. Kate doubted Anthony missed it either, but he did not react beyond a slight smile.

“Now that we’ve found you, I shouldn’t intrude any longer. Can I get either of you anything before I go?” Anthony was addressing Mary but he had turned to face Kate again, his eyes locking with hers. At the mention of his leaving Kate felt a stab of panic in her stomach and before she could stop herself she blurted out “Can you stay?!”

Clearing her throat she continued hesitantly, no use trying to take it back now, “Please? I mean, if you can?” Out of the corner of her eye, Kate could see Mary looking between her and Anthony attempting to reconcile what she was seeing here with Kate’s adamant denial a day previously.

“Of course Kate. As long as you want me too.” Anthony replied softly, his eyes burning into hers again. Mary cleared her throat loudly and Kate jumped slightly at the sudden noise, breaking eye contact with Anthony.

_____________

Sometime later Kate awoke in a cold sweat, heart beating quickly, to a deep, worried voice urgently repeating her name. She opened her eyes disoriented for a moment before she remembered. Edwina had been in an accident. She was waiting at the hospital, and she’d shamelessly begged Anthony to wait with her. Anthony’s whose shoulder her head had been resting on, face practically nestled against his neck, and he was trying to get her attention. She lifted her head, and looked questioningly up at him, seeing the concern evident on his face.

“You were having a nightmare.” Anthony said, matter of factly, the worry had leaked into his voice as well.

Kate said nothing for a while, she remembered the dream she was having. It was one she had had countless times before. In it she was a small child in the backseat, her mother singing to the radio in the front, and then _ice_ and screaming and _please Mum, wake up_. Kate looked around the hospital room, trying to avoid his eyes, Mary was asleep in a chair across Edwina’s bed. After a terrible few hours a harried looking doctor had come to tell them that Edwina had been very lucky, she had a broken leg that had required surgery, and some internal injuries that had resulted in a splenectomy, but that she would be _fine._ They’d been let into this room to wait for her to wake, and still Anthony had stayed right there, quietly murmuring comforting words to her and Mary, calm and unflappable. Kate could tell he wouldn’t push her on this, he wouldn’t ask the question that his eyes did, but as she looked down at his hand clasped in both of hers, pulled over to rest in her lap during sleep, she felt the words tumble out of her mouth.

“My Mum died in a car accident.” She said quietly, whispered it really, still looking down at their joined hands. She felt Anthony stiffen beside her, she met his eyes and the look on his face made her heart ache. Pain and understanding, the kind that comes from a shared experience, that no child should have to endure.

“I was very young when it happened. I barely remember her, honestly. But sometimes… sometimes I dream about it. I don’t even know if it’s real but… feels like it is. I was in the car when it happened, I was very lucky.” Kate realised she was crying again when something wet dropped onto their intertwined hands, she waited for him to pull his hand back in surprise or disgust maybe, but he didn’t. The look in his eyes hardened to something fierce, protective even.

“Kate I’m so _so sorry._ ” His voice was full of emotion. “I thought tha-“

“I was luckier than most. My father married Mary not too long after and she has been more than enough. She has never for a second loved me any less than Eddie. She’s my mother in every way that matters.” Kate smiled as she looked over at Mary who was beginning to stir in her sleep a little.

“They mean a great deal to you.” It was a statement, not a question.

“No less than your family means to you.” Another statement. Kate had seen him with his family, when they dropped by at work, at various company events. Even with his dubious reputation with women it was what everyone one said. Anthony Bridgerton’s dedication to his family was second to none. Even pretending she hated him, she had seen it.

“We lost my father when I was 17. Sometimes I wonder how I got through it, but my mother needed support, my youngest sister wasn’t even born yet, and there were six other siblings to consider. I did what I had to do and sometimes I’m not sure it was enough.” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Their bodies had turned to face one another as they spoke, already sitting close together on the room’s shabby sofa. Finally, Kate released his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. He was still for a second, and then wrapped his arms tightly around her in return. Her face was pressed into the warm wall of his chest, she could smell his cologne and something that was inexplicably _Anthony_ , hear the beat of his heart. Steady, warm, and safe. His chin was resting on the top of her head, breathing gently, neither making any effort to drop the embrace. Someone cleared their throat and Kate finally let her arms drop. She looked to the side, to find Edwina’s amused expression, a satisfied smirk.

“Sorry to interrupt, Kate. I could go back to sleep if you’d like another private moment with Anthony.” Edwina’s voice was teasing. How was it she’d just woken up from surgery and had made it her top priority to make fun of her sister? Kate let out a gasp and leapt from the sofa, wrapping her sister in a tight embrace, relief washing over her. Mary began to wake up in earnest at the commotion.

“If you ever scare us like that again, Eddie I’ll kill you myself.” Kate mumbled into her sister’s neck, and she felt Mary’s arms wrap around them both. After several long moments they pulled back, Anthony was standing now, shifting uncomfortably, clearly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. His uncomfortable expression so at odds with the confident man Kate was used to seeing. Once again Mary noticed him, smiling lightly she said a little pointedly,  
“Goodness Anthony, are you still here? You must be relieved to see Edwina awake, Kate must have just about twisted your hands off.” Kate shot a murderous glance at her stepmother, Edwina snorted.

“I think my hand will live to see another day.” He was smirking now, addressing Mary though eyes once again locked with Kate’s. He cleared his throat and continued on “I’m afraid I really should be going, I don’t want to intrude any further.” Kate started to protest that he wasn’t intruding, she really did want him there, surprising herself really. She realised that she couldn’t remember a time she’d felt as safe as when she was tucked into Anthony’s side. Maybe she never had. His presence was calm and reassuring and she was afraid that if he left, she would truly fall apart, even with Edwina awake. But he surely must have somewhere else to be, it was selfish of her to keep him there. Surely.

“Kate, I’ve let Lucy know to cancel your appointments. We’ll see you next week.” Kate’s throat felt tight as he continued. He turned to Edwina and said “I’m glad you’re alright Edwina, If there’s anything at all I can do, please let me know. For any of you.” He added at the end turning back to Kate.

“Thank you, so much Anthony. You really didn’t have to.” Kate said quietly, Anthony smiled at her softly.

“It was nothing. I’ve ordered some breakfast to be delivered for you shortly. If you need to take more time off Kate, just call me, I’ll handle everything. I really am glad Edwina.” And then he was gone, before Kate could stop him, or reach out and do something foolish, like hug him again. Silence engulfed the room, Kate could feel the eyes on her back, still facing the door Anthony had just exited through.

“Well… Whatever you may say Kate, that is quite a man.” Mary said causing Kate’s cheeks to flush.

Kate replied quietly, almost to herself, “He certainly is.”

_____________

“ _Tongues were wagging at Queen Charlotte’s Hospital yesterday as Anthony Bridgerton swept into Accident and Emergency, Katharine Sheffield (28) (whom sources say goes by ‘Kate’) in tow. Allegedly Kate’s sister Edwina (23), who people may recognise from Burberry’s winter campaign, was involved in an accident late on Monday and taken for treatment at the QC. Representatives for the younger Miss Sheffield have confirmed she is in a stable condition and continues to improve. London’s new favourite couple Anthony and Kate (Kathony as they will henceforth be known) appeared very close as Bridgerton appeared to undergo surely one of the most awkward “meet the parents” situations in recent times. Bridgerton appeared content as he left the hospital alone on Tuesday morning (pictured below). Surely there’s nothing quite like an emotional time to bring two people together! 20th June 2020”_

Edwina finished reading with a little flourish, tossing the newspaper at her sister who was lounging on the hospital sofa, answering emails. “You’re part of a couple name now!” Edwina said chuckling. Kate shot an annoyed look at Edwina as the newspaper patted softly against her head. Kate picked it up off the floor and glanced quickly at the picture accompanying the article. Anthony was wearing the same clothes as he had been when he kissed her that night. His suit looking very ruffled, jacket in hand, waistcoat unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, soft smile on his face; Kate’s stomach fluttered. Kate had had plenty of time to unpack what had happened that night. Anthony had remained calm, and confident, handling things when she couldn’t. She’d felt safe and cared for in a way she hadn’t since her father died.

Kate hesitated before saying quickly: “I’m not part of a couple anything.” It was the truth, why did it hurt so much to say? Edwina was looking at her curiously obviously carefully considering her next words.

“That’s not what it seemed like yesterday morning. He waited here all night, Kate, and he definitely didn’t do it for me.” She probed gently, Edwina had the uncanny knack to know how far Kate could be pushed, she always had. Kate eyed her wearily.

“He was just being kind. He felt bad for me, that’s all.” She replied. Kate had repeated this over and over in her head in the last day. It was the truth, it had to be because if it wasn’t…Kate wasn’t sure she was ready to consider that. Edwina sighed.

“Kate, if he was just being kind he would have driven you to the hospital and left you outside.”

“He tried, when he found Mary. I… asked him to stay.” Kate admitted quietly, almost ashamed that she’d trapped him there, because what do you say when someone begs you to stay at the hospital with them.

“I think you know Anthony well enough that if he didn’t want stay, he wouldn’t have.”Edwina was still staring at her, Kate could feel it though she was resolutely refusing to make eye contact with her sister. She knew Edwina was right, and deep down she knew she wanted her to be right.

“He kissed me… on Monday. Before we knew, I mean.” Kate whispered so quietly she wasn’t sure Edwina could hear. The loud squeal her sister let out came as such a shock Kate nearly toppled off the sofa.

“Oh my god! Kate! How did it take you so long to tell me this?! You have to tell me what happened!”

“Eddie! Please be quiet or Mary’s going to come running down the hall and start planning my wedding, which is never going to happen by the way.” Edwina nodded quickly, clearly settling in for a story. “I was working late, and he bought me dinner-“ Edwina gasped quietly, Kate rolled her eyes. “We fought like we always do and it just kind of happened, and that’s all Eddie. We were just so angry, and I left straight after.” Kate swallowed, still not making eye contact.

“Is that really all it was Kate? Misplaced anger? Is that what you think?” Eddie sounded sympathetic now, and Kate finally met her eyes, Edwina looked slightly sad.

“What else would it be?!” Kate said petulantly and then, more softly “ Anthony Bridgerton doesn’t date women like me Eddie.” Her sister let out a sigh.

“Kate, sometimes I think you don’t see yourself at all. You have so much to offer.” Kate started to interrupt but Edwina cut across her firmly, “ Just let me finish and then we never have to talk about it again. If you don’t want it to happen again because you don’t like him that’s fine. But if you don’t want him because you _think_ he doesn’t want you… That’s a problem that’s easily solved Kate.” Kate said nothing, there was nothing to say. Deep down she knew what the problem was, why she didn’t want to talk about it. Because she knew what, rather _who,_ she wanted and she wanted him to want her too.

“So… This kiss… How good was it?” Edwina’s laughter was barely audible through the pillow Kate tossed at her.

_____________

When Kate returned to work, she wasn’t sure what she expected, for things to go back to normal she supposed. And for the most part they did, she had returned to flowers on her desk (Edwina had received a matching bouquet days earlier), Lucy had greeted her as usual with her appointments and gone through the necessary _How’s Edwina doing?_ The biggest surprise was Anthony himself, he greeted her politely when he saw her in the corridor with a “Good Morning Kate.” No _Miss Sheffield_ in sight and Kate’s traitorous stomach flipped.They exchanged pleasantries and moved on with their days, no arguments, no barbs, all politeness. It unsettled her. He was clearly feeling awkward about her begging him to stay at the hospital. _Jesus Christ_ this was worse than before.

Thursday evening found Kate sitting behind her desk after seven, filing reports. As much as Kate appreciated the time to spend with Edwina, it meant she now had more work than ever, deadlines moving closer. A soft knock echoed across the office, Kate had her back turned to the door and continued working as she called out “Lucy, you were supposed to go home hours ago. Did you forget something?”

“Sorry, not Lucy.” Anthony’s voice floated across the desk. Kate stiffened, and slowly turned. There he was, unfairly handsome with his sleeves rolled up and chestnut hair flopping over his brow as he smiled down at her. Kate was momentarily speechless.

“I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.” Kate continued to stare at him, he raised his eyebrows slightly. Right. He was expecting her to answer, that’s how conversation worked, Kate knew that. She was a human being after all.

“I’m fine thank you. Edwina came home yesterday, well, home to Mary’s. Apparently I’m not responsible enough to care of my temporarily crippled sister.” Kate said jokingly, attempting to break the tension slowly building between them. Anthony chuckled,

“I’m glad to hear it.” He responded still smiling. Kate hesitated, this was going to be awkward but it had to be done.

“I just really need to thank you Anthony. You were just trying to be kind, and then I trapped you in a room with my mother and cried all over you. Sorry for that by the way.” Kate was joking again, still trying to undercut the awkwardness she was feeling, not working by the way. For his part Anthony looked slightly embarrassed.

“It was nothing Kate, really. And your mother is lovely by the way. Though she did tell me an embarrassing childhood story when you fell asleep. The evening was worth it for that alone.” His eyes were sparkling with mischief now, and Kate’s eyes widened in shock. Surely he was joking. Mary wouldn’t… No. Mary would. _Shit._

“What did she tell you?!” Kate replied, cheeks burning.

“No, No, No Kate. This is a story I will take to the grave.” He was openly grinning now. Silence settled between them as it always did, though possibly for the first time, it was comfortable.

Suddenly Anthony shifted his gaze to the ground, took a deep breath and said:

“My sister, Daphne, is hosting a party at her house tomorrow night.” He was hesitant, his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched. If this wasn’t Anthony Bridgerton, the world’s most confident man, she would have said he was _nervous._ Kate wasn’t really sure how she was supposed to respond, her mind racing trying to catch up with the conversation.

“Oh! That’ll be nice?” She said mildly, trying not to let her confusion show. Anthony just nodded, and said nothing.

“Daphne is engaged to Simon Basset, the footballer yes?” Kate was sure she’d seen an announcement in the newspaper several months prior, mostly she was just trying to sound insightful, unsure why after bringing up such an odd topic, Anthony seemed to have left her alone in it.

“Yes. She is. We were at school together. Simon and Me. Not Daphne.” Anthony clarified, needlessly, his face oddly tight. Yes, Kate remembered now, there had been quite the fuss last year when Anthony and Simon had brawled at the annual Danbury charity ball when their relationship had been discovered. Kate regretted bringing it up almost immediately. Anthony took another deep breath and then said in a rush:

“I wondered if you’d like to come with me.” Kate’s breath caught, her mouth falling open in shock. The silence stretched between them, tense and uncomfortable. Anthony shifted his gaze to the floor and said quietly “It’s fine obviously, if you don’t want to. I won’t ask you again. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll leave you to it.” He turned to walk out of her office, clearly looking to escape this painful moment. Kate’s brain finally unfroze.

“I do!” She practically yelled at him. “Want to go, I mean.” Her cheeks were burning, as he turned back towards her. She forced herself to meet his eyes, his smile slowly spreading across his face, Kate’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Excellent.” He said, voice quiet. Kate felt awkward, again not knowing how to proceed.

“Should I just meet you there or…?” Kate trailed off, unsure of herself, nervous at the thought already. 

“No. I’ll pick you up at 8. If that’s okay?” Anthony’s voice was hesitant as well. It made Kate feel slightly better, she wasn’t the only one feeling awkward about this step, that should make it easier right?

“That would be acceptable, yes.” Kate’s voice was stiff, she cursed herself for sounding like a woman in a regency novel. Several moments passed, eye contact unbroken, both of them smiling hesitantly at one another. Then Anthony shook himself a little, smirking devilishly.

“Well then, it’s a date.” He winked and Kate was alone in her office again. She had a date with Anthony Bridgerton. Tomorrow night. _Shit._

_____________

Anthony’s knock sounded through the apartment causing Kate’s stomach to flip uncomfortably with nerves.She had left work early today, well on time really, and sat on her sofa in a daze for at least 45 minutes. In two hours Anthony Bridgerton was going to come to her home and take her to a party, at his sister’s house, where presumably at least some of his family would be. That didn’t seem real. Surely there was a catch, something she was missing. Was he taking her as a colleague? A friend? He’d specifically said the word _date_ when he left her office last night, and he’d greeted her this morning handing her a cup of coffee, saying _I’m very much looking forward to tonight_ very softly. Lucy had raised her eyebrows and Kate had muttered _Don’t even!_ And shut herself in her office for the rest of the day.

Kate forced herself off the sofa and took a deep breath before opening the door. The breath left her as soon as she saw him. He was dressed no differently than usual, traditional black three piece suit, his fair falling over his brow but his smile was bright, The way he was looking at her was… intense, almost as if he’d never seen her before. His eyes flicked down to take in her attire, a green cocktail dress Edwina had lent her when she’d called in a panic yesterday.

“Hi.” Kate said slightly breathlessly, this amused Anthony for some reason his eyes twinkled slightly.

“Hi.” His deep voice echoed through the hall, continuing quietly, “You look beautiful tonight Kate.”

Kate immediately felt her cheeks burn, she dropped her eyes to her shoes and mumbled a quiet “Thank you.” Anthony cleared his throat slightly.

“Shall we…” He said, gesturing down the stairs. Kate nodded and followed him downstairs and into the car.

The silence in the car was deafening, surely the loudest Kate had ever heard. She took a deep breath, this was ridiculous; The tension was thick, Anthony was fiddling nervously with his cufflinks.

“So, can I expect a repeat of the infamous boxing match between you and Simon tonight? It’s fine if I can, I’ve been looking to start a side business as a bookie anyway.” It was the first thing she could think to say, and she winced. _That’s the way to charm a gentleman Kate, bring up something you read about in a newspaper like a complete lunatic_ she cursed at herself _._ Much to her surprise Anthony laughed, a rich deep sound from deep in his chest, the sound felt warm, and the tension was broken.

“I’m afraid my Mother has expressly forbidden me from fighting in public again. I believe her exact words were _Anthony Bridgerton if you ruin your sisters end of season party I will make sure you never walk again_.” He said lightly smiling at her, face lit by the streetlights. Kate hummed in response.

“And will she be present tonight to ensure you keep your promise, or will that be my job?” Her tone was teasing, but her stomach was twisting uncomfortably waiting for the answer, was his mother going to be there? Would he want Kate to meet her? In what capacity? God, Kate could feel her heart racing already.

“Of course she will be, unfortunately she doesn’t trust me as far as she could throw me.” He was smiling widely as he anticipated her next question. “Daphne will also be there, obviously, as will all of my brothers apart from Colin who is traveling in Greece. And the rest of my sisters bar Hyacinth who is only 14.” Kate nodded her response, smiling at the way his face changed when he discussed his family, it softened, made him look younger.

“And this is an end of season party? You better not leave me alone in there, I know almost nothing about football.” Kate laughed, nudging his arm with hers. He leaned close to her ear and whispered conspiratorially “Can I tell you a secret?” Kate shivered and nodded, hoping to cover it. “Neither do I. I was always more of a rugby player myself.” Kate laughed sharply, surprised, but given his imposing size it made sense. The car stopped, and once again, Anthony was out of his seat and opening her door, hand outstretched. When Kate emerged from the car, he offered her his arm.

“I’m just going to apologise in advance for my family. They can be… intense.” Kate laughed, and patted his hand. “I daresay we’ll make it out alive.”

The inside of the house was impressive to say the least, and Kate instantly felt uncomfortable. As someone who had been raised in a flat and attended university on scholarships, it was difficult to imagine living in a house with an actual grand staircase. She’d known the Bridgertons were a very old, very wealthy family but seeing it in person was different. _Jesus Christ_ , Kate was half tempted to announce she’d made a mistake, turn on her heel and sprint out into the night but Anthony kept her grounded, he’d dropped her arm and taken her hand instead, his thumb making soft circles on the back of hers, almost as if he could sense her apprehension. There were people milling about chatting, greeting people, in true house party fashion, the party spilled over in to several rooms, unlike other house parties Kate had attended in her time, there were waiters in black tie carrying trays of canapés and drinks. Anthony shouldered his way through the crowd, waving in greeting to several people as they passed. Almost as soon as they entered the living room, Kate her heard a woman call out “Anthony!”, and almost instantly he was engulfed in a hug that could only be described as bone crushing. “Hello Mother, You look lovely tonight.” Violet Bridgerton had pulled back and looked at her son, smiling broadly.

“My boy, always the charmer.” She patted his cheek affectionately, and then her eyes flicked to Anthony’s left, landing on Kate, her smile became impossibly wider.“Katharine!”

“Oh please just Kate is fine.” She corrected quickly, Violet continued on as if the interruption hadn’t occurred.

“Daphne didn’t mention Anthony was bringing you tonight. You are just as beautiful as I remember.” And then Kate was engulfed in her own hug, her eyes widening, Anthony’s thumb continued drawing circles on her hand.

Anthony cleared his throat, “Mother, would you mind unhanding Kate? She’ll turn Purple soon.” His eye roll evident in his voice. Violet released Kate with a little pat on the arm. Kate cleared her throat to dislodge the inexplicable lump there.

“It’s lovely to see you again Mrs. Bridgerton. How have you been?” She smiled.

“Please call me Violet, darling. Well, I’ve been helping Hyacinth with…” Violet began to chatter away needing little encouragement. Anthony caught Kate’s attention from the corner of her eye and mouthed _sorry_ , Kate shook her head to scold him softly. It was nice to hear his mother talk about how proud she was of her children, love radiating from her, it reminded her of Mary. Kate got the impression that he was often embarrassed by how much his large family loved one another, he really needn’t be.

“Well, Well, Well, if it isn’t Kathony.” A voice called out from behind them, amusement evident. Without even looking in their direction Anthony replied “Well Well Well, if it isn’t Daphne Bridgerton, London’s public relations queen.” His voice was a sarcastic drawl by the end, rolling his eyes, as he turned towards his sister who had just nudged her way into their small circle. Simon Basset (Kate recognised from the television) following dutifully behind her, smiling fondly. Kate had met Daphne in passing several times and smiled in greeting. Daphne playfully shoved her older brother who smiled, kissed her cheek and said “You look lovely tonight Daff.” Kate’s stomach twisted, that was the third time she’d heard Anthony say that in an hour, clearly it was a habit of his. She felt momentarily stupid for thinking he had said it to her specifically, of course she wasn’t beautiful; Anthony was polite.

“Kate?” Anthony’s voice shook her from her thoughts, Kate realised everyone in the circle was staring at her. She smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, I zoned out for a second there. What was that?”

“I was just saying, Anthony didn’t tell me he was bringing you tonight.” Daphne was saying smirking as her eyes locked on Kate and Anthony’s hands, still intertwined by their sides. “You two have got the town gossips in quite a spin.” Kate panicked momentarily, Anthony hadn’t mentioned her to his mother or sister. Unsure what to say she stuttered out “Oh, err.. We aren’t… I mean, we’re not…”

She could feel the colour rising in her cheeks and Anthony just smirked down at her. Kate was seized by the mad desire to hit him.

“Sweetheart, lay off them, she’s going to have a heart attack.” Simon was laughing as he extended his hand to her “I’m Simon, the only man in London crazy enough to take on this one.”

Kate shook his hand and responded “Kate. Congratulations on your season. Well done… scoring goals?” Everyone laughed, and Simon did a mock bow. Daphne slapped him on the shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. Violet, spotted someone she knew in the distance and excused herself, leaving her children to their own devices. Daphne seemed to take this as her queue to take control and begun conversation in earnest with Kate, she asked after Kate’s sister (she had heard in the newspaper) and then several more personal questions. Simon and Anthony had drifted into their own conversation which was evidently very amusing if Simon’s booming laughter was anything to go by. Kate watched Anthony out of the corner of her eye, his handsome face bright with joy, more alive somehow, her heart clenched again.

“You’re far too good for him you know.” Daphne whispered conversationally, Kate’s head spun so quickly she should have worried it would fall off, mouth falling open unattractively Daphne plucked a champagne glass off a passing tray and thrust it into Kate’s hand. “Drink. You’ll feel less nervous. When I spotted you across the room tonight I thought _Good. He’s finally realised_.” And before Kate could ask her what she meant she had tugged on Simon’s hand said “Let’s leave them to it.” And disappeared into the crowd. Anthony pulled Kate gently y the arm until she was flush against his side, her cheeks heated a little for the umpteenth time tonight, if she wasn’t careful she was going to over heat entirely. “Sorry about them,” Anthony whispered in her ear, “They mean well.”

“It’s fine. I like them.” Kate replied smiling up at Anthony. He gave her an inquisitive look that Kate took to understand he was seriously questioning her sanity. He leaned down, nodded towards the small dance floor set up in front of the sound system and said “May I have this dance, Miss Sheffield?” Something in his voice made her shiver, as she let him tug her towards the dance floor.

_____________

Hours later Kate and Anthony were standing together in the corner of the room laughing at a story he was telling involving him sneaking a cow into Simon Basset’s bedroom at Eton. The awkward tension had melted away as he held her close on the dance floor, replaced by easy chemistry. Kate was surprised by how easy it was to laugh with him, to share moments of her life. It was friendly, intimate even. The laughter died down and she found herself looking into his eyes, his smile was wide, a grin even, and his hair, more disheveled than when they’d arrived, was hanging into his eyes more than ever, her stomach swooped again. It would be so easy to let herself be swept away by this man. It was dangerous really. Anthony cleared his throat and the tension broke. “Do you want another drink?” He asked, when she nodded in response and made to move in the direction of the small bar set up in the foyer (waiter service had seized hours ago), he shook his head and said “Stay here, I’ll get it for you.”

Kate let out a long breath as he walked away. Anthony had spent all night giving her his undivided attention. Of course people had moved over to talk to them and he’d kept his hand lightly on her waist, or intertwined with her own. He’d introduced her simply by name , answered whatever questions they had had and then allowed the conversation to die out quickly so they moved along, and he turned back to her once again. She’d never known him be so antisocial. In their time as colleagues they’d been required to attend numerous professional functions and Anthony had always been at the centre of the room, laughing loudly and smiling, charming anyone in a ten foot radius while she stood on the outside of the room waiting to make her escape. But not tonight. Tonight he seemed to crave her attention, barely separating from her by more than a foot, they were a matching set. The thought made Kate smile, _stupid_ she thought, these were his sister’s friends after all, not his, maybe he just didn’t know anyone here well enough. Kate took out her phone to distract herself from the dangerous path her thoughts were taking. She frowned when she looked at the time, Anthony had left her 15 minutes ago. She looked up expecting to see him shifting his way back through the crowd towards her but he was nowhere in sight. Perhaps there was a long line at the bar, she’d go and wait with him. Kate began to push her way gently through the crowd, scanning as she went in case Anthony had been waylaid by someone on the way back.And suddenly her heart stopped.

Because there, just to the left of the living room entrance, was Anthony leaning with his back against a wall but he wasn’t alone. A tall, blonde woman was pressed tightly against him, her hand resting on his chest, he was talking to her softly, brow furrowed and then, he looked up and made eye contact.

“Kate!” He yelled, but Kate was already pushing her way through the crowd, to the front door, moving as quickly as her legs could carry her, she could hear Anthony calling her name behind her but she didn’t, couldn’t, stop. What and idiot she’d been. Anthony had invited her here because he felt guilty, or _something._ Kate pushed roughly passed a woman who turned around, she didn’t stop though she heard Daphne’s voice saying “Kate?! Is everything okay?!” She kept going until she was outside, the cool air hit her face as her tears began to fall.She stopped running when she felt her heels sink into the soft grass of the front garden and let herself cry. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn’t turn around. She felt a presence right behind her and then she heard his voice.

“Kate. Please, I can explain.” His voice was soft, but urgent. She didn’t turn around. When she spoke she did her best to keep her voice expressionless.

“You don’t have to explain anything, Anthony. I understand perfectly.”

“No, Kate. I don’t even know that woman, I-“ Kate laughed humourlessly, tears streaming down her face now. Was that supposed to make her feel better? He’d passed her over her a woman whose name he didn’t even know? She should have known better than to fall in love with this man but she did it anyway. She was so fucking _stupid. “_ Will you look at me please, Kate.” His voice was more urgent now, filled with panic, and some other emotion she couldn’t place. When Kate made no attempt to turn around, she felt his hands grip her forearms and spin her around. He was standing closer than she had realised, eyes wide with panic. He didn’t let go of her arms, and suddenly she was furious.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She yelled, he flinched away immediately dropping her arms and holding his hands aloft like she was pointing a gun at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, his voice cracking, her heart broke a little further at the apprehension in his eyes.

“What are you sorry for Anthony?!” Kate demanded, but she didn’t wait for him to answer before continuing. “Why did you bring me here tonight?! Was it just a joke? Did you just want to humiliate me for being a bitch to you? If so, congratulations, you’ve succeeded!” She was yelling, vaguely aware that people at the front of the house could probably hear her, in fact someone who looked suspiciously like Daphne Bridgerton poked her head out then quickly shut the door again. Anthony had the audacity to begin to look indignant. That only spurred her on further.

“Was it that you felt bad because we kissed? It’s not 1814 anymore Anthony, you didn’t have to force yourself through this ordeal out of some misguided need to protect my honour.” She was spitting the words at him now, and the expression on his face was thunderous, his eyes locked with hers were blazing. “Why did you wait with me at the hospital? Why Anthony?!” He said nothing. They were both breathing heavily. “Say something!” She all but screamed at him. He let out a frustrated growl, then yelled back at her.

“Because I love you!” That stopped her. It felt like the air was sucked from her body, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything.

“I love you, Kate. You are without a doubt the most maddening, frustrating, challenging person I have ever met but God help me, I love you. I loved you when we went to dinner, and I loved you when we kissed, and I loved you when you fell asleep with your head on my shoulder at the hospital, and I loved you when you were genuinely interested in what my mother had to say tonight. I think I’ve loved you from the moment you tossed my ball in the pond at that stupid picnic last year. I don’t even know who that woman was, she cornered me and I was trying to tell her to get away and that’s what you saw Kate. I don’t want to humiliate you Kate. I just want to love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it.” He was crying now as well, looking into her eyes, begging her to believe him. Deafening silence settled over them. Kate’s mind was racing, her heart beating so quickly, she thought it might fly out of her chest, surely he could hear it. Anthony deflated after a moment, smiled sadly and went to turn away. Kate’s panic stricken mind reacted on pure instinct. She reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him back around and then she was kissing him. Their mouths moving together, it felt good, and safe, and _right._

After several seconds she pulled away her voice cracking as she said “I love you too.” And then he was smiling as he lifted her up and spun her around.

Kate awoke the next morning and felt disoriented for a moment, before she felt the warm weight of Anthony’s arm across her stomach, pulling her tightly to his chest. She heard him chuckle in her ear felt the deep rumble of his voice through his chest as he said: “My, My, Poor Boris Johnson will be ever so disappointed to hear that he’s fallen further down your list of marriageable prospects.”Kate groaned theatrically.

“You’re going to be insufferable aren’t you?” Anthony hummed happily.

“I’m rather afraid I will be.”

_____________

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great disappointment that we announce that London’s most notorious playboy is officially off the market. Kate Sheffield (29) was seen leaving a restaurant in Mayfair last night wth her sister, Edwina (24), sporting a rather ostentatious piece of jewellery on a certain finger. Yes, it seems Kate has done what was unimaginable twelve months ago, and sent Anthony Bridgerton (32) down to one knee. Our most heartfelt congratulations go out to Kathony, though they’ll have to excuse the ambitious society mothers who will surely be in full mourning come tomorrow. Worry not dear mothers, there are three more strapping Bridgerton boys so better luck next time! 10th August 2021”_

Kate chuckled to herself as she read the article Edwina had sent her as she sat at the breakfast bar, cereal bowl untouched in front of her. She felt an arm wrap around her as Anthony dropped a kiss on her head.

“What have we done this time?” He asked lightly, as he reached out and stole a spoonful of Kate’s cereal. She swatted at him, and grabbed the spoon from his hand.

“That’s mine! Get your own you caveman!” She scoffed indignantly. She felt Anthony chuckle behind her and his voice dropped low.

“Why. Miss Sheffield. I thought you liked when I was a caveman.” Her stomach clenched, but she rolled her eyes, adopting an unaffected air.

“You didn’t answer my question. What are we accused of this week? Are we breaking up again? I have to warn you, if we do that one more time this month my mother will be most put out.” Kate hummed sympathetically, as Anthony spun her stool around to face him.

“Worse I’m afraid, You’ve asked me to marry you.” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Good god! Whatever was I thinking?!” As he said it he took her hand and fiddled with the ring fixed on her finger. Kate laughed loudly.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Hasn’t anyone told you I’m absolutely impossible to get along with? Destined for spinsterhood I hear.” Her unaffected tone, long abandoned, she was openly teasing him now.

“Well, I have it on good authority that I’m insufferable. What a pair we make.” And he leaned in and kissed her soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on getting to the finish line. I might write more in this universe because honestly, the ideas still won't leave me alone. Let me know if there's anything you might want to see.


End file.
